


Things Fučíková didn't tell me when she was illustrating Wilde's fables

by depresane



Category: The Young King - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Free Verse, Mentioned Police Brutality, Mentioned suicide, Personification, Personification of Death, Poetry, Translation, translating own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	Things Fučíková didn't tell me when she was illustrating Wilde's fables

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Czego Fučíková mi nie powiedziała, kiedy ilustrowała zbiór bajek Wilde'a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524629) by [depresane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane). 



Avarice doesn't have a hooked nose  
nor does she have curly hair  
She wears five crosses on her neck, ears, and wrists  
Avarice doesn't pity dead workers;  
she can always hire new ones

You ask me about Greed  
af it she were a different person  
Avarice is Greed's surname

Lady Death is not pale  
and she isn't cold at all  
She knows all rituals by heart  
She embraces, soothes, consoles  
(Children adore her mare)

She despises capitalists,  
communists and nazis  
She judges and convicts them

It is Avarice who calls the militia  
and leaves razorblades for the anguished to see  
Death negotiates


End file.
